


L’avenir des transports

by malurette



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bicycles, Gen, One Shot, Science, Short One Shot, maglev, science science baby!!, scientists - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Tout passe par le magnétisme, faites confiance à GoGo Tomago pour ça !





	L’avenir des transports

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **L’avenir des transports  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **Big Hero 6 (Les Nouveaux Héros)  
**Personnage : **GoGo Tomago   
**Genre : **gen/science !  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **cette version est la propriété de Disney ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème : ** « magnétisme » d’après 31_jours (1er mai ’16)  
**Prompt : **May Day  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **pré/début du film  
**Nombre de mots : **300

Le magnétisme est la force fondamentale la plus importante, affirme GoGo Tomago. Il a tellement d’applications en physique et en chimie ! On fait des tas et des tas de trucs passionnants avec, depuis la boussole des navigateurs avant l’invention du GPS jusqu’aux systèmes de refroidissement sans CFC en passant bien sûr par les agitateurs pour solutions chimiques dont Honey Lemon a tellement besoin pour homogénéiser ses expériences. Et, bien sûr, c’est le grand truc pour se débarrasser des frottements inutiles et même gênants en mécanique. 

La lévitation magnétique est l’avenir des transports, pas seulement pour les trains à très grande vitesse et le transport de masses, mais également pour son véhicule hautement individuel et autonome, son fidèle vélo de courses. Elle a besoin d’une machine plus rapide, plus efficace, toujours mieux profilée, toujours améliorée, elle ne cesse de modifier ses prototypes l’un après l’autre en ce sens. 

Dans ce cas, n’ayant pas de rail de guidage et devant au contraire garder une grande liberté de changement de vitesse et de direction, il lui faut garder une certaine quantité de friction avec le sol pour avancer ; ce qui pèche, c’est la transmission de la force entre les deux composants essentiels : les deux roues et ses mollets musclés. Ceux-là, elle va évidemment les garder. Tout le reste, l’intermédiaire, superflu à éliminer ou nécessaire à optimiser, elle peut et elle va le retravailler. 

Elle ne sait pas si elle arrivera à la quintessence, la perfection du vélo à elle seule et grâce à la lévitation magnétique seulement. Mais elle va essayer. Et si ça ouvre la voie à d’autres idées nouvelles et différentes dans d’autres domaines, he bien, ça sera le jeu de l’ingénierie. Elle a hâte de voir ce qu’elle obtiendra avec sa théorie et à quelle vitesse !


End file.
